


Abducted

by Kianna_Basile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Gen, I wrote this when I was in 9th grade, One-Shot, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Short, Suspense, UFO - Freeform, alien - Freeform, extraterrestrial, it's been edited so don't worry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_Basile/pseuds/Kianna_Basile
Summary: All was normal.All was peaceful.But all that would change in the blink of an eye.





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this silly little short!
> 
> I wrote this when I was 14, and promptly forgot about it until recently. I touched it up a bit and decided, what the heck! So here's one from the archives!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy!

Black Creek, Pennsylvania  
May 16, 2020  
1:30am

Despite the time, a time which should be seeing closed eyes and shallow breaths, many in the city of Black Creek were wide awake. Lonesome night shift employees, waiting for something to break the silence. Intoxicated wanderers, stumbling about aimlessly. Insomniacs, tossing and turning in there beds, staring at the ceiling, listening to the eternal tick, tick, tick of time.

The street lights shone an eerie orange glow down on the city, acting as small, artificial suns for those who stayed awake on those dark evenings. And though there were many people awake that night, all the residents of a small Lincoln Street home were fast asleep in their beds.

Lizbeth and Josh Mora along with their twin sons, Zane and William slept on, oblivious to the restless city around them. An average, middle class family, so blissfully unaware that their ordinary lives were soon to become anything but.

The twins were both sleeping peacefully on their bunk bed, Zane on the top bunk, William below. Crickets chirped loudly outside the window. A SpongeBob rerun played on the television, barely audible.

All was normal.

All was peaceful.

But all that changed in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly the crickets stopped singing, as if they had sensed a disturbance in the night, but if one were to gaze past their curtains they would see nothing amiss. They would see nothing to have caused the insects to quiet themselves, but perhaps they too would sense something, something unexplainable in the dreadful silence.

The only sound remaining was SpongeBob's quiet laughter, but that too suddenly went silent. The television had turned black as did several street lights that lined the road. All around the block, nightlights darkened, watched died, and phones shut down.

The normality had been broken, but nobody took notice. All those sleeping would not stir and it was as if a blanket had been tossed over the minds of those who were not.

Suddenly the silence broke, a low buzzing filling the air.

Zane stirred in his sleep as the electrical hum grew ever louder. His eyes blinked open, curious blue orbs that looked about for the source of the mysterious noise.

The boy sat up on his bed, looking down from his bunk.

The TV was off.

His mom must have shut it off, as she often did while they slept.

It was so dark, the street lights were probably broken, but Zane told himself not to be afraid. Nothing could hurt him in his room, even if it was dark. His mom told him so, and his mom was always right. But even still, the dark scared him. The way the shadows grabbed at his small form and how coats look like monsters crawling from his closet and how he couldn't see what lurked in the far corners of his room.

No matter how much he told himself otherwise, the dark scared him.

"Will," Zane whispered, "can you turn on the TV for me?"

The boy below him whined softly and turned around, his subconscious mind trying to block out both Zane and the hum that filled the room.

Zane could feel his heart pound in his chest, it too wanting to escape the darkness. Shadows loomed over the bed, and Zane could just picture them trying to take him away into the night.

"W-Will?" Zane whispered, not wanting whatever was in the shadows to hear.

A light shone through his curtains, lighting up the room so suddenly that Zane nearly lost his grip on the bed rail. He tried to squint to block it out to no avail. It was brighter than the sun, chasing away the shadows, but for reasons unknown, Zane felt much more afraid of the light than he did the darkness. His heart beat so fast it hurt. He could hear the blood rushing past his ears over the the sound of his shallow rapid breaths.

The hum was deafening now, pounding in his head. That and the blinding light combined to create a painful head ache. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands to block out the pain, but the light penetrated even the smallest gaps between his fingers.

Over the hum, Zane heard the voice of his twin.

"Zane?" William cried, crawling out of bed to face his twin brother who was barely visible in the extreme brightness.

The light seemed to be growing in intensity, brighter and brighter until the boys couldn't see a foot in front of them. They screamed over the buzzing and cried for their mom and dad, but the couple did not wake from their slumber. The hum got louder until the twins' screams could no longer be heard.

And then as soon as it started, it stopped. The light disappeared and the noise vanished. The TV and street lights turned back on. The crickets began to sing and the stillness of the night returned. All was normal, except for one thing.

Zane and William was no where to be seen.

But the city moved on. The blanket had been removed and everything was normal. The night shift employees continued to waiting for something to break the silence. The intoxicated wanderers resumed their aimless stumbling. And the insomniacs still tossed and turned in there beds, staring at the ceiling, listening to the eternal tick, tick, tick of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos, comment, share!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
